


Where is Your Boy?

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Post-War, Song fic, Unresolved, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: When Ron leaves Hermione alone at a Ministry Gala, Draco swoops in.HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 16, Grand Theft AutumnDraco wondered how Weasley could hold onto her when she always trickled out of his grasp.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Where is Your Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 16, Grand Theft Autumn

"Where is your boy tonight?"

Hermione stood by herself just off the dance floor, dressed to kill in a jewel tone maroon gown that highlighted her warm, sepia skin. With curls piled seemingly haphazardly atop her head and affixed with crystal pins, the full expanse of her bare back was on display, not a single tan line to be seen. Weasley was a fool to leave her alone.

Draco slid a glass of wine so deeply red it nearly matched her lipstick into one hand, forcing her to uncross her arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes in answer to his question, motioning to the hors d'oeuvres buffet table. Following her gesture, Draco watched a buffoon with orange hair and playing dress-up with expensive robes guffaw loudly and nudge a waif of a woman with his elbow. She likewise dissolved into giggles, falling into his side, clearly drunk and unsteady on her feet.

"I hope he's a gentleman," Draco said drily. 

When Hermione merely huffed and gulped a large mouthful of a wine that should have been savored, Draco took her glass back. Setting it and his tumbler of Firewhiskey down on a nearby table, he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

The gaudy princess cut diamond that said everything about the Weasel's taste and nothing about Hermione's settled on Draco's shoulder as he gathered the beautiful witch in his arms and led her about the room, twirling her and dipping her until she smiled and her eyes glinted brighter than that damn rock. When the string quartet slid smoothly into a slower song, Draco drew Hermione in close and swayed them gently around the floor. Only then did he speak again, choosing his words carefully. He kept an eye on the ginger as he weaved his way towards the bar, not having noticed his fiancée had vacated her post, enjoying the company of another man for the last hour.

"You're not married yet, you know." Hermione didn't reply, but she didn't freeze up either, instead sinking deeper into his hold. Draco continued, hoping he wasn't pruning the Devil's Snare too quickly, "I could—  _ we  _ could be an accident… But I'm trying. And honestly that's more than I can say for him." He tried to keep the bitterness and frustration out of his voice, but some leaked into the last few words anyway.

Hermione pulled back, lifting her head off his shoulder and tipping it back so her dark, dark brown eyes could drown him in their depths. She rose on her toes, her perfect, wine-red lips reaching steadily closer to his until he was cross-eyed trying to keep them in view.

They made purchase on his cheek, so near his mouth if he'd smiled, she would have captured more than the corner. His breath caught in his chest; his heart began ramming against his ribcage. Frozen still, he felt her melt out of his practiced ballroom carriage. The satin of her dress felt like water slipping through his fingers.

Draco wondered how Weasley could hold onto her when she always trickled out of his grasp.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered as she backed away. Still standing on the edge of the dance floor, arms outstretched to hold the mirage of her body, he watched her gather her tiny bag and her outer robes and Floo home alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all my muse produced for this ficlet. I like to think that Hermione ends things with Ron and gets with Draco. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
